


Smile and shut up

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Clash of The Writing Titans (2013)
Genre: F/M, Irony, The Author Regrets Nothing, What-If, non-sense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I quattro leder dei popoli di Mithe in un confronto faccia a faccia al cospetto di un adorabile pubblico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile and shut up

_In sottofondo si sente una musichetta e due cancelli di legno si aprono, parte un coro di applausi mentre entra una donnina bassa con la migliore poker face della storia e batte la cartellina che tiene in mano su un tavolo, come a voler imitare il martello di un giudice._

\- Silenzio in aul...copione sbagliato, vero? - Annuisce piano a se stessa e stacca via un plico di fogli - Bentornati a Cancello A Cancello, oggi dalle oasi sud del Vaashti, per rispettare la tradizione dell’ospitalità da parte del popolo vincente della settimana di gara. Abbiamo tanti argomenti da discutere, ma oggi parliamo di una delle notizie estratte, ovviamente la tresca tra Fermat e la nostra amata Veggente! -   
Partono applausi in sottofondo, e la Veggente nascosta tra il pubblico sorride come una bambina il giorno di Natale, pensando che le servirebbero solo dei popcorn per godersi lo spettacolo al meglio.  
Notando che Fermat tenta di parlare, la nostra conduttrice lo interrompe sul nascere.   
\- Prima di sentire la versione del candidato alla vittoria della battaglia direttamente coinvolto nella vicenda, esponiamo i fatti. Secondi fonti attendibili, alcune settimane fa, dopo la riunione ufficiale, il capo dei Crest si è trattenuto più del dovuto nell’abitazione della Veggente, e siamo fermamente convinti che non ci sia stata solo una lunga chiacchierata tra i due, e ciò sia successo anche nei giorni a venire. Cosa ha da dire per contraddire queste accuse? -  
Fermat fa un leggero colpetto di tosse, cercando di trovare un tono pacato. - Posso dire intanto che tutte queste dichiarazioni sono false, visto che mi sono trattenuto semplicemente per poter conversare, e ciò non ha portato nessun preferitismo, come hanno ipotizzato alcuni dei miei avversari - Si interrompe e guarda Jun’oh, che sta seduto rigirandosi con sguardo fiero la medaglia tra le mani e sembra muto, in un ipotetico silenzio stampa, non curandosi del mondo intorno a se.  
\- Mi permetto di rispondere io. - Mivein è seduto tutto composto e ha la faccia di uno di quei professori di università noiosetti che sei sempre costretto a notare - Putroppo nessuno ha in possesso le prove, ma pare ovvio che alcuni dei comportamenti dei due accusati facciano intuire che ci sia qualcosa sotto. -  
Torna in silenzio, e lo sguardo di tutti, persino la nostra adorata conduttrice che smette subito di armeggiare con una limetta, sposta lo sguardo su Santhè, che è in dubbio su cosa dire. Volge lo sguardo verso il pubblico, la Veggente sgranocchia un popcorn e gli sorride, lui ricambia il sorriso e comincia a parlare.  
\- Sono dell’idea che quel che è fatto è fatto. Ormai non c’è possibilità di avere incontri con la Veggente per chiunque di noi se non a battaglia finita, è una perdita di tempo piangere sul latte versato. -  
Si scatena l’applauso generale, la gente si alza e si massaggia la schiena, prima ancora che la conduttrice possa parlare.   
\- Continuate ad andare in pace, caro pubblico. Il nostro confronto è terminato, ci vediamo la settimana prossima per l’annuncio dei vincitori. -  
Mivein e Fermat prendono, rispettivamente per i piedi e per le braccia Jun’oh che si è addormentato abbracciato alla medaglia, mentre Santhè gli segue con lo sguardo di uno di quei protagonista di film romantici di serie b.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una presa per i fondelli senza senso, che si basa sul piccolo headcanon secondo cui Santhè non parla mai perchè è sempre troppo impegnato a non fare troppo l'innamorato.  
> *corre via urlando che lo fa solo per il CoWT*


End file.
